Twist of Fate
by ashleymac
Summary: I told Lucas I spent the summer wanting him...but that was a lie. South of NowhereOTH crossover. BrookeAshley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a One Tree Hill/South of Nowhere crossover. I will try and write it so you'll be able to understand it even if you don't watch both shows. It will have a female/female relationship in it so if that doesn't float your boat then maybe you shouldn't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the characters. I don't own Ashley either she belongs to the people over at South of Nowhere.**

**History: This story is set post season 2 of One Tree Hill. However, Nathan and Haley aren't married but they are dating. Rachel is already in town and isn't the trouble maker that she is on the show. For those of you who watch South, Ashley and Spencer aren't together.**

Brooke sat in her new apartment looking out the window longing for the California sun and the ocean breeze that she had become accustomed to over the past few months. A small smile crawled across her lips as she thought of the way she had spent her nights starting just a month after she arrived in beautiful Orange County. Her smile faded as her thoughts turned to more recent events. More specifically two nights ago when she and Lucas got back together.

_I told Lucas that I spent my summer wanting him. _She sighed as she thought about the conversation. _But I lied. _She shook her head trying to rid herself of the guilt that was now flooding her body. _I told him there was no one else. Another lie. But it's not really a lie if I won't ever get caught. Is it?_

Brooke was drawn from her thoughts when she heard the front door open.

"Hey, roomie," Haley said cheerfully as she walked toward the girl. "Lucas told me about you guys. Congrats." Haley went on not really noticing the less than excited attitude coming from her friend.

"Thanks," Brooke said trying to paste her best Brooke Davis smile on her face hoping against hope that Haley wouldn't notice.

Hearing the gloominess in the girl's tone Haley studied Brooke for a few minutes before she spoke. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? I mean this is what you've wanted since you got home, right?"

Brooke moved away from the window and made her way to the couch. "Yeah." Brooke half lied, as plopped down on the couch.

"Then what's the problem?" Haley asked sitting down beside her placing a comforting hand on the girl's knee.

"I don't know," Brooke lied as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Liar." Haley said playfully but concern was written all over her face. "What's wrong?"

"I.." _Lied to Lucas. _"I'm just scared of getting hurt again is all." Brooke quickly covered.

"Aww Tigger," Haley said gently as she pulled Brooke closer to her. "He won't hurt you again. There's nothing to worry about."

Brooke didn't answer but just nodded instead. _I should really stop worrying. Everything will be fine. No one will find out. I might go insane but no one will find out._

"Hey Brooke," Haley said softly after a few minutes of sitting in silence holding her friend.

"Hmm?" Brooke said only half listening still lost in her thoughts.

"We should really head to the school and pick up our schedules. School starts Monday and well we only have," Haley paused to look at her watch, "half an hour before the school closes up."

"Ew." Brooke said not moving.

Haley laughed a little at her friend's antics. "C'mon get up." She said as she pulled Brooke off the couch.

**At the school.**

Brooke and Haley walked out of the school examining their schedules.

"Yes, I got advanced calc first hour," Haley said excitedly.

Brooke looked at her for half a second and then started cracking up.

"What?" Haley said confused.

"Once Tutor Girl, always Tutor Girl. You're actually excited about a class that 85 of students fail. You really are insane." Brooke explained shaking her head at her friend.

Haley shrugged shyly. "I can't help that I like math."

"Uh huh sure." Brooke said not noticing Lucas making his way toward her.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said flashing is trademark grin as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hi," she returned in normal Brooke fashion. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just got done lifting weights with the rest of the team. You?"

"It's good. I was just getting my schedule."

"Hi Haley how are you? Oh hi Luke, I'm great thanks for asking." Haley interrupted the couple jokingly.

"Hi Hales," Lucas said smiling giving his friend a hug.

"Hey Lukey."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend and her boyfriend's antics. "So what are we doing tonight?"

Haley and Lucas both shrugged in response.

"Why don't we all hang out at the river court?" Brooke suggested.

Haley and Lucas both stared at her flabbergasted.

"Did Brooke Davis just suggest something that didn't involve getting drunk at some random party?" Haley asked mockingly.

"Yeah Brooke. You never want to hang out at the river court."

"Well I do tonight." She said sticking her tongue out at the other two standing with her.

"Well that sounds good to me. I'll let Nathan and Skillz know. You guys call Peyton or whoever?" Lucas said.

"Yeah we can do that," Haley said.

"Alright good. Well I have to go pick up my schedule. But I'll see you later." Lucas said placing a quick kiss on Brooke's head. "See ya Hales." He called over his shoulder as he rand toward the building.

"The river court?" Haley asked disbelievingly once Lucas was out of ear shot.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Nothing." Haley said with a smirk. _That girl is so hiding something._

"Come on friend let's go home and get ready." Brooke said linking arms with her and walking toward the car.

"Hey ladies," Mouth said as he walked up beside them also making his way to the parking lot.

"Oh hey Mouth," Brooke said smiling at the boy. "We're all going to the river court tonight. You in?"

"Oh I would be. But I'm on my way to the airport now to pick up my cousin."

"Well couldn't you come after?" Haley asked.

"Well I don't wanna leave her alone her first night in town." Mouth said sweetly.

"How old is she?" Brooke asked.

"17."

"Well you could bring her. I promise I won't let Brooke or Peyton bite." Haley said smiling sweetly at Mouth earning the finger from Brooke.

Mouth laughed at the two girls. "I guess we can swing by if she isn't too tired from her flight."

"Awesome." Brooke said excitedly. "I love new people."

"I better hurry or I'm going to be late. But I guess we'll see you tonight." Mouth said as he left the girls.

**2 Hours Later at the airport.**

Mouth stood in the waiting area of the small Tree Hill Airport waiting for his cousin's flight. He looked up and saw people coming out of the long hallway to the left and decided to go over there. He smiled when he saw the small frame of his dark haired brown eyed cousin.

"Mouthy!!!!" She screamed as she ran down the hall and jumped into his arms causing him to spin around.

"Nice to see you too, Ash," he said laughing as he set the girl down. "How was your flight?"

"Long and boring but first class kicks some serious ass." She said smiling at her cousin that she hadn't seen in months.

"That's good, I guess. Do you have any bags we need to get?" He asked pointing toward baggage claim.

"Yeah just two." She said as they started walking that way.

They got her bags and Mouth carried them out to his car. He put them in the trunk and they both got in the car.

"So if you're not really tired some friends are hanging out down at the river court and asked us to come. We don't have to if you don't want."

"I'm game as long as your friends are all losers like you." She said smiling.

"No no, they're more your type of loser." He said grinning back at her.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"So how've you been, Ash?" Mouth asked.

"Fine. You?" Ashley answered quickly.

Mouth glanced over at her knowing her well enough to know that she was anything but fine but decided not to push it. "Fine." He answered.

"Good. Got a girlfriend?" She asked shocked that he didn't blush like he used to when asked about a girlfriend.

"No. So many girls so little time." He said with a chuckle as they pulled up to the river court.

"So which one of them is it?" Ashley asked as she scanned the group of teenagers standing around.

"It doesn't look like she's here yet," Mouth replied with a shy smile.

"Aww my Mouthy's got a girlfriend. How cute."

"Haha funny. What about you?"

"Nah. Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Mouth asked looking at her raising his eyebrow.

"Well I did over the summer but not anymore." She answered with a sad smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah it's no big deal. Let's go meet these friends of yours."

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all stood on the sidelines while the boys who were already there played basketball.

Peyton heard a car pull into the parking lot and glanced over to see who it was. "Looks like Mouth is here. He has someone in the car with him."

"Yay!!!" Brooke said jumping up and down clapping her hands. "His cousin must have wanted to come with him."

"Calm yourself Brooke. You don't want to scare her off on her first night in town." Haley said.

"Shut up." Brooke fired back sticking out her tongue.

"Oh good one."

"Will you two grow up?" Peyton asked laughing at her friends.

"No," they answered in unison then started laughing.

"You two are hopeless." Peyton said shaking her head.

"Whatever," Brooke said glancing back toward Mouth's car. "I wonder what's taking them so long. I wanna meet her."

When Brooke looked back toward the parking lot Mouth and his cousin were making their way toward the group. As they got, closer Brooke couldn't believe what she was seeing. _It can't be. I'm just seeing things. She can't be here._ Brooke quickly turned her back to the approaching pair willing them to go away. Hoping that she'd wake up at any second.

"Hey guys." Mouth said as they reached the group.

"Hey," Haley and Peyton said at the same time. Peyton elbowed Brooke to get her to speak.

"Hi," she said slowly turning to face the pair that just joined their circle.

"Guys this is Ashley," Mouth said gesturing toward the girl beside him.

As he said this Brooke looked up and then froze.

"Ashley, this is Haley, Peyton, and Brooke."

Ashley took in the faces as Mouth introduced them but froze when her eyes landed on Brooke.

_Oh shit._ Brooke and Ashley both thought at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back. Thanks for reading the first chapter and as always thanks for the reviews. The reviews are what make a writer want to write as many of you know, so keep it up, please? Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will so yeah.**

_Oh shit._ They thought simultaneously as they locked eyes.

_This cannot be happening._ Brooke thought as she felt the cold air hit her back.

_This suddenly got interesting. _Ashley thought as she held Brooke's gaze smiling when she noticed how nervous Brooke was getting.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley," Peyton said with a big smile not seeing the staring contest Brooke and Ashley had going on.

"Huh?" Ashley replied snapping out of her daze. "Oh yeah, nice to meet you too. Peyton, was it?" Ashley said turning her attention to the tall blonde.

Haley glanced over at Brooke who was now looking at the ground. _What the heck is wrong with her?_ Haley thought not paying attention to the conversation going on around her.

Brooke on the other hand was hanging on every word that was being said.

"You're dad is Raife Davies? I love him." Peyton gushed as she spoke to Ashley.

"Yeah . You mean Mouthy here never told you that he had a famous uncle?" Ashley said with a sweet smile knowing that Mouth never told anyone about his family.

"No he most certainly did not," Peyton said playfully glaring at Mouth. He just shrugged and smiled his loveable Mouth smile. "So how long do you plan to stay?"

Ashley glanced over at Brooke who looked up just in time to catch her eye. "I'm not sure. Awhile I think. At least a month."

Brooke's eyes got unnaturally wide when she heard the answer. There is no way that she could last a month in the same town as Ashley without losing her mind. "You've got to be kidding me," she said under her breath but loud enough for Haley to hear.

Haley looked over at the troubled girl, giving her a looked that asked what was wrong. Brooke in turn shook her head at Haley, trying to get her to believe that nothing was going on. Haley responded by rolling her eyes and giving Brooke a look that told her that Haley wasn't buying it. _Damn it. Why does she have to know me so well?_ Brooke thought with a small smile.

A few seconds later Brooke was brought back to reality by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. Brooke tensed slightly at the contact. _Kill me now._

The boys who had been playing basketball had now joined the group around Ashley.

"Hey guys," Mouth said to the newly acquired members of their circle. "This is Ashley, my cousin. She's visiting from California for awhile." All the boys smiled and nodded then Mouth continued. "Ash, this is Nathan," he said pointing behind Haley, "Skillz," pointing to his right, "Fergie," pointing to the right of Skillz, "and my best friend Lucas," he finished, pointing to the tall blonde who had his arms protectively wrapped around Brooke.

"Hi guys," Ashley greeted with a smile and small wave. The group became quiet no one really knowing what to say. Ashley surveyed the group, smiled, then picked up the basketball. "So anyone want to play?" She asked looking at the boys then at Peyton, Haley, and Brooke.

All the boys shook their heads that they didn't want to play right now. "What about you?" She asked Peyton.

"Sure why not." Peyton said with a good natured smile.

"Hey you never play when we ask," Nathan said trying to sound hurt.

Peyton just shrugged as she followed Ashley on to the court. "You two coming?" She asked looking at Haley and Brooke.

Brooke looked at her for a second like she didn't understand the question then quickly recovered. "Uh not right now. I have to…um…get something out of my car."

"And I'm going with her." Haley chimed in quickly.

"O-K then. Your loss. You boys sure you don't want to play?" They all nodded in response as they drank their water. "Alright. Looks like it's just you and me." Peyton said to Ashley when she got closer to her. "The boys are just scared of getting beat by a couple girls," she said a little louder making sure the guys could hear her.

"That's fine," Ashley said as she shot the basketball and made it with ease. "What about Brooke…and um Haley?" She quickly added as to not let on that she already knew the former.

"Brooke had to get something out her car and Haley being Haley had to tag along."

"Oh ok," Ashley said almost sounding disappointed.

"Don't take it personally or anything Brooke is just weird sometimes." Peyton said as she took a shot and missed.

Ashley nodded then laughed a little when the shot missed. "I guess I'll be winning this game of PIG."

**The Boys**

"How long is she staying?" Nathan asked as he looked from Ashley to Mouth.

"I'm not really sure. She said about a month or so." Mouth said watching his favorite cousin playing with the tall blonde girl who always made new comers feel welcome.

"She's hot." Lucas said watching the girls play. "I mean like really hot."

"Lucas didn't you just get back with Brooke?" Skillz pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she's not hot." Lucas said nodding toward Ashley.

"She is hot." Nathan added. "Not as hot as Haley," he added after getting looks from the four other boys.

"Girl does have a nice body," Skillz said finally joining the rest of the guys in sizing up Ashley. Fergie nodded in agreement from beside him.

"Maybe I should ask her out. You know, star basketball player should show her around." Lucas said smirking again.

"Sorry Luke, you aren't her type." Mouth said trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm every girl's type." Lucas said cockily.

"Nah Lucas. Not this time. Shorty looks like she'd go for a brother."

"Sorry Skillz, you really aren't her type either."

"What? Because I'm black?"

"No it really has nothing to do with you being black." Mouth answered with a smirk of his own.

"Then she'd totally go for one of us." Lucas said not understanding how any girl could turn him down.

"Not really. Unless they've changed the meaning of the word lesbian."

"Now that's hot," Nathan laughed as he saw the looks on Skillz, Fergie, and Lucas's faces.

**Brooke and Haley**

Brooke quickly made her way toward her car Haley hot on her heels. Once they reached the car Brooke just stood there taking several deep breaths. Haley looked at her trying to figure out what in the world had gotten her so upset.

"Brooke, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Brooke lied as she looked past Haley to the court. _Why did she have to come here? It only complicates things._ She thought as she watched Peyton and Ashley play and laugh.

"Bull. I'm not buying it Brooke. You've been tweaked since this morning. Now what in the world is going on?"

"Nothing is wrong Haley." Brooke shot out sounding harsher than she intended. "Just drop it Hales, please?" She asked pleading in a softer tone.

"Fine whatever you say Brooke." Haley said then turned and stomped back toward the group.

"Damn it," Brooke said with a sigh as she leaned against her car. "What am I going to do?"

**Back at the Court**

"Who won? I won!!! Go me!!" Ashley sing songed as she did a victory dance around a sulking Peyton. After a few minutes Peyton could keep a straight face and started cracking up.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?"

"I'm aware. But normally people don't say so until they've known me for at least 24 hours." Ashley answered smiling up at Peyton.

"Oh ok then. I take it back. I'll tell you again at," Peyton paused and looked at her watch "8:30 tomorrow night." Peyton finished smiling sweetly.

"Ha! What makes you think you'll be around me tomorrow night?"

"Oh you're stuck with me now, kid," Peyton laughed as she put her arm playfully around Ashley's shoulders.

"Lucky me," Ashley said sarcastically as she looked up at the blonde and smiled. _This might not be so bad._

"Who won Peyton?" Nathan asked with a playful smirk when the duo reached the rest of the group minus Brooke.

"Shut up." Peyton said glaring at him causing everyone around them to laugh.

Ashley glanced around the group and noticed that Brooke wasn't there.

"Hey can I have the keys?" She asked looking at Mouth.

"Sure?" He said handing her the keys. "What are you doing with my car?"

"Nothing I uh…just forgot to call my mom and I left my cell phone in your car."

"Oh ok."

"Thanks," she said as she turned around and made her way toward the cars.

"Alright guys, time for a rematch," Fergie said getting off the picnic table and making his way toward the court. Skillz, Nathan, and Lucas all followed him, leaving Peyton, Haley and Mouth sitting on the table.

"Hey guys I need to make a call. I'll be right back." Mouth said suddenly as he got off the table.

Mouth walked off toward the water and pulled out his phone hit 4 and then pushed "Talk."

"Hey baby," came a female voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey where are you? I thought you were coming tonight." Mouth asked concern evident in his voice.

"I was but then I got to thinking and I just didn't want Ashley to have to deal with drama on her first night here. I was actually about to call and see if you guys wanted to stop by after you were done there."

"Oh ok." Mouth said disappointed.

"Are you mad?" The voice said sounding truly upset.

"No I'm not mad. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too. I wish I could be there with you but we both know how it gets."

"I know. I guess I'll see you later?

"I'll be waiting. I love you." The girl said with a sad smile in her voice.

"I love you, too, Rach." He said then hung up the phone. _I just wish we didn't have to hide this. But if we didn't…lord knows what would happen._

Ashley made her way toward the cars. As she got closer she could make out Brooke standing by her car seemingly in deep thought. Brooke didn't even notice as Ashley opened the passenger door to Mouth's car which was parked right beside Brooke's. After Ashley retrieved her phone she shut the door and leaned against it facing Brooke.

"You know, if you keep acting like this someone is going to start wondering." Ashley said looking directly at Brooke.

"Acting like what? I'm not acting any certain way." Brooke said not looking at her.

"You know what. What's wrong Brooke?" Ashley said stepping closer to her but not invading her personal space.

"Everything." Brooke said finally looking her in the eyes. "I just can't deal with all of this right now." Brooke said willing her eyes not to tear up.

"All of what?" Ashley said moving just a little bit closer.

"Lucas. You. All of it."

"What'd I do?"

"You're here Ashley. I can't handle you being here."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with him now." Brooke said exasperated.

"Ok, he's not my type." Ashley said with a smirk.

"I know that. But I am. I just…I can't _deal_ with that, right now."

"Brooke, I'm not going to try anything. I honestly didn't know this is where you lived. Plus I know you love him." Brooke didn't say anything but just looked at Ashley. "You do love him, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Brooke said breaking eye contact.

"Brooke, love isn't a maybe thing. You either love him or you don't." Ashley said softly as she gently touched Brooke's arm.

"It's just I thought I loved him. Then you show up here and everything comes flooding back."

"Everything?" Ashley asked looking in her eyes again.

"Yeah everything." Brooke said.

"So that must include the part where you left without even telling me?" Ashley snapped.

"Ash…"

"No don't. You don't have the right to call me Ash. I cared for you Brooke. I thought we had something but you just up and left without so much as a call until you got back 'home,' and now I find out that 'home' was the place I thought I could go to, to escape you."

"I couldn't bring myself to say good-bye to you." Brooke said tears threatening to fall down her face.

"But you could bring yourself to get back with him less than a week after being home?"

"I thought I'd never see you again." Brooke yelled in a hushed tone. "What about you? Why are you flirting with Peyton, one of my best friends, right in front of me?"

"I'm not. And even if I was is there a reason for me not to? I mean you are with Mr. Basketball now."

"I guess not," Brooke said looking down again.

"That's what I thought," Ashley said as she turned around to leave.

"Ash, wait," Brooke said reaching out and touching Ashley's hand, sending shock waves through both of their bodies with the simple touch.

"No." Ashley said without even turning to look at the girl behind her.

**Peyton and Haley**

Peyton and Haley sat on the table looking between the game and parking lot. When they saw Ashley and Brooke talking they both started paying more attention to the parking lot than the game.

"What's that about?" Peyton asked after seeing the obvious argument unfold between the two girls.

"I have no clue but I'm going to find out." Haley answered with a look of resolve on her face. "Hey tell Nathan I went home with Brooke, will ya?" Haley asked as she got up and made her way back toward Brooke when she was sure Ashley wasn't still there.

"Ok I will." Peyton said with a smile.

"Thanks." And with that Haley was off toward Brooke. Once she reached her she could tell the taller girl had been crying. "Give me your keys and get in the car. You're about to tell exactly what is going on if you want to or not."

Brooke handed over the keys without a fight and got in the passenger side, silent tears streaming down her face.

Haley started driving towards her and Brooke's apartment. "Brooke…" Haley started softly not know how to go about this.

"Haley not now. I just want to go home and sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow. Just please not now."

"Ok." She finally said as she pulled into their parking spot. "Let's get you inside."

**Back at the Court**

Ashley made her way back to Peyton and Mouth.

"Hey Ash, you ok?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah I'm good I'm just really tired. Can we go?"

"Yeah sure." Mouth answered getting up. "See ya later Peyton."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Ashley." Peyton said giving the girl a smile.

"You, too." Ashley answered returning the smile.

**Ok that's all for chapter 2. I do apologize if it sucks or if my characterization of Ashley is a little off. This is the first time I've ever written her so just stay with me. I promise to get better. Anyway let me know what you think. What you like or want to see from this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

"G'night Mouth," Ashley said as soon as they entered his house.

"Night," he responded watching her walk down the hall and enter her room.

Ashley pulled out her phone and dialed. _Please pick up the phone_. She thought as the phone rang.

"Hey Ash." Spencer said as soon as she picked up the line. "How was your flight?"

"She's here Spence." Ashley said not wasting anytime with pleasantries.

"She who?" Spencer asked confused.

"Brooke."

"What? How?" The taller girl asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well apparently she lives here."

"And you didn't know?"

"No I didn't know. It's not like I would stalk someone to the other side of the country."

"Well…" Spencer said jokingly.

"Funny," Ashley deadpanned.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know she's dating some ass hat…like worse than Glen ass hat."

"That bad huh?" Spencer said moving to her computer.

"Yeah," Ashley said defeated.

"You want me to come out there?" Spencer asked already booking a flight for the next day.

"You don't have to." Ashley said in a tone that almost begging her to come.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry Ash. It's going to be ok."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep." Spencer said then hung up her phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning when Ashley groggily walked into the kitchen she was greeted by Mouth and a bouncy redhead.

"Morning Ash," Mouth said with a cheerful smile.

"It won't be good until I get some coffee," Ashley responded as she grabbed a coffee cup and pour herself some, still half asleep.

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Rachel said with a grin.

Ashley turned around to face the girl and her cousin as she slowly sipped her steaming drink. "Excuse me, who are you?" Ashley asked sounding a bit harsher than necessary.

"Whoa there, killer." Mouth broke in before there was an all out bitch fight before the girls even knew each other. "Ashley, this is Rachel." Mouth said lovingly looking at Rachel, making it obvious to anyone within three miles that something was going on between them. "Rachel this is my sweet adorable cousin, Ashley."

"Hi," Rachel said sweetly.

"Hi. So you're the girlfriend that never showed up last night?" Ashley said looking at the two knowingly.

Rachel looked away a blushed a little before Mouth stepped in to handle Ashley. "She didn't show up because she didn't want you to have to deal with drama. She and Brooke well, let's just say that the way Brooke treated you last night is what she's like when she is nice to Rachel."

"Damn." Ashley said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, so then she called and invited us over after we were done there but you said you were tired. So we just didn't go to her house."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry about that." Ashley said with a smile.

"No worries," Rachel said with a smile. "So Bitch was being a Brooke last night?" Rachel asked addressing Ashley.

Ashley laughed a little. "I guess you could say that."

"What was her problem anyway?" Mouth asked moving around to the fridge to grab some milk.

"Who knows," Ashley answered with a shrug trying to change the subject.

"Well I saw you guys talking and it didn't look like it was a nice conversation so I know she told you. So spill." He said as he went back to Rachel and handed her a glass of milk.

"Mouthy when did you become such a gossip," Ashley said laughing.

"Since Brooke started being less than nice to the most important girls in my life."

"Aww how sweet," Rachel and Ashley said in unison. Then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Haha you're both so funny. Now what was it? She's normally really nice to people with the exception of Rachel."

Ashley looked at Rachel and the redhead smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well apparently, I was flirting with her best friend and she didn't appreciate it." Ashley said only half lying.

Rachel nearly spat out her drink. "You were flirting with Haley? Ew…I thought you'd have better taste than that."

"Rachel." Mouth said giving his girlfriend the look she always got when she said anything remotely bad about Haley.

"Sorry," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Again I repeat you were flirting with Haley?"

"No, Peyton. Haley is so not my type." Ashley said then quickly added, "neither is Peyton. I wasn't flirting with her."

Mouth looked at her knowingly. "You so were."

"I was not."

"Wait wait wait, hold on. You were flirting with Brooke's precious Peyton? And she got mad?" Rachel asked trying to understand.

"Yeah pretty much."

"But I thought you said she just got back with Lucas," Rachel said looking at Mouth.

"She did. But what does Lucas have to do with anything? Even if she wasn't with Lucas why would she get mad if Ashley was flirting with Peyton?"

"Because sweetie. It's like I've always said. Brooke wants Peyton in the pants in a major way…she just never went after it."

"Seriously?" Ashley asked finally interrupting.

Rachel nodded her head yes.

"And to think I came here to escape the drama." Ashley said with a slight laugh.

"Well I hate to add to it, Ash, but all the guys seem to think you're hot. Lucas was even talking about asking you out."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ashley stated exasperated.

"This is too good." Rachel said laughing enjoying the thoughts of what could come. It's not that she hates Brooke; it's just that Brooke makes her life hell. So why shouldn't she enjoy the thought of what could happen? "Brooke is mad at you for 'flirting' with Peyton. Lucas wants to take you out on the town. And you…you were flirting with Peyton?" Rachel said amused. "You're good. You've only been here a day and already you got drama started."

"I wasn't flirting with Peyton." _Maybe I should though._ "We were playing PIG." Just as Ashley was saying this her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ashley. It's Peyton. I was wondering if you had plans today."

"Oh hey Peyton." This sent Rachel into a fit of laughter earning her a look from Ashley that told her to shut up now. "No I don't have plans. What do you have in mind?" Ashley asked flirtatiously, as she turned away from Rachel and Mouth.

"Was that Rachel? Oh and I was thinking I could just show you around town. You know before Lucas or someone asks you."

"That sounds good."

"Alright I'll be there in like an hour?"

"Yeah I'll be ready. Talk to ya then." With that Ashley hung up the phone turning around to face a very amused looking couple. "Shut up," she said as she turned to get ready for the day.

"Oh Brooke is going to love this." Rachel said shaking her head. A few minutes after Ashley left the room Rachel's cell began to ring.

"Hey stranger," Rachel said into the phone when she picked up.

"Hey you. You live in Tree Hill, right?"

"Um yeah I do. Why?"

"Oh because you're coming to pick me up at the airport today."

"I'm what?" Rachel said obviously confused.

"I'm coming in to town today and staying awhile. A friend of mine, well Ashley, you remember me telling you about her this summer, right? Well she's there right now and apparently she needs a little moral support."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wait you know Ashley?"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Spencer asked then realized what Rachel had said. "Wait you met Ash?"

"Oh my gosh this is getting insane. Yes I know her. She's Mouth's, you remember Mouth he came with me back to Ohio this summer, and anyway she's his cousin. She's staying with him."

"Wow small world. So you'll come get me?" Spencer asked with a huge smile in her voice.

"Hell yeah I'll be there. What time?"

"I'll get there around 3."

"Ok we'll be there."

"Awesome. Thanks Rachel." Spencer hung up her phone and boarded her flight. _What kind of drama am I walking into? Knowing both Rachel and Ashley…this is going to be anything but boring._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley sat curled up at the end of her couch waiting for Brooke to wake up. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; her mind was too consumed with what could have gotten her best friend so upset.

Brooke walked into the living room about an hour later and sat on the couch next to Haley leaning her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Morning Tigger. Did you sleep ok?"

"Not really," Brooke said with a tired yawn.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Haley asked wanting to get right to the point.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Brooke asked with an innocent smile.

"Gee I wonder," Haley said getting annoyed with her friend.

Brooke sighed. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you start with why you were so upset yesterday morning? Because I know that line you fed me about not wanting to get hurt by Lucas again was a bunch of bull."

"I lied to him Haley. I lied to him about the one thing that probably got him to get back together with me." Haley looked at her urging her to go on. "I told him that I spent my summer wanting him but that isn't the truth. That isn't how I spent my summer. The truth is I hardly thought about him at all for the majority of the summer."

"What?"

**Flashback**

_Brooke sat at the bar at Grey sipping her drinking, bobbing her head to the music. _

"_Hey you alone?" Came a voice from behind her. Brooke turned around to see a brunette smiling at her. Brooke smiled and nodded. The girl slid onto the stool beside Brooke and ordered herself a drink. "Ashley," the girl said as she extended her hand to Brooke._

"_Brooke." Brooke answered as she took the girl's extended hand._

"_So why are you here all alone?" Ashley asked._

"_New to town," was all that Brooke said. "What about you?"_

"_Best friend ditched me to go back to Ohio, for three weeks."_

"_Ohio? What the hell is in Ohio?" Brooke asked flabbergasted by the thought that someone would leave L.A. to go to a place such as Ohio._

"_Who knows," Ashley said with a laugh. "Want to dance?" Ashley asked with a smile that could melt the coldest person. _

"_Sure," Brooke answered. Ashley gently took Brooke's hand and led her to the dance floor. She put her hands on the girl's hips and moved the two of them to the rhythm of the song that was playing. _

_The rest of the night Brooke couldn't take her eyes off the girl. She was captivating and no one ever got to Brooke Davis like that. After a few hours of dancing Ashley offered to take Brooke home, which she gladly accepted._

"_Thanks, for tonight," Brooke said as they stood in front of her house, not letting her look in the other girl's eyes for too long at a time._

"_No problem," Ashley said smiling. "I guess I'll see you around."_

"_Yeah I guess so." Brooke said as she turned to unlock the door. "Ash…"she turned and said after she got the door unlocked._

"_Yeah?" Ashley said as she paused at the top of the steps._

_Before Ashley knew it Brooke had attached her lips to hers. "Call me tomorrow." Brooke said breathless once she pulled away from the kiss._

"_I will," Ashley said with a smirk as she walked to her car and drove off._

**End of Flashback.**

"Ok, let me get this straight. You kissed some girl the first night you met her?" Brooke nodded in response. "But how does that mean you lied to Lucas about everything? I mean it isn't like you've never kissed a girl before."

"Because that wasn't the only night, Haley."

"What?" Haley asked still trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

"For someone so smart you can really be slow. Me and the girl," Brooke said purposely leaving out the fact that it was Ashley, "I guess you could say that we were together, the rest of the summer. I saw her everyday. Pretty much spent every night with her."

"Ok…Lucas won't care about that. You were probably just doing it to keep your mind off of him. Plus you're home now. No harm done, right?"

"Her name is Ashley, Haley." Brooke said looking Haley in the eyes.

"Oh. My. God. Ashley? As in Mouth's cousin Ashley?"

"That'd be the one." Brooke said putting her head in her hands.

"Wow."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't deal with this."

Haley looked at her not following yet again.

"It wasn't just some fling, Haley. She meant…means something to me. I can't deal with her being here. Not now."

"Oh Brookie," Haley said wrapping her friend in a tight hug. "Why were you guys fighting last night then?"

"When I left I didn't tell her first. I didn't call her until I was back in Tree Hill. I couldn't…I couldn't say good-bye to her," Brooke said tears falling from her eyes.

"That explains why she was yelling at you…but why were you yelling at her?"

"She was flirting with Peyton right in front of me. How could she do that to me? How?"

"Brooke," Haley started trying not to laugh. Because now really wasn't the time to laugh. "She wasn't flirting with her. Plus why shouldn't she? I mean you did leave her…and you are with Lucas now."

"I know I know…but." Brooke trailed off.

"But what Brooke?"

"I don't know what to do. How do I deal with this?"

"Well, the best thing for you to do is figure out what and who you really want. I know what it sounds like to me…but you have to come to that conclusion yourself. It's nothing that me or anyone else can help you with. But I'll be here." Haley said squeezing her friend one last time before getting up to shower.

**Ok that's it for chapter 3 I know this is moving super slow. But sometimes at first it has to go slow. And for those of you who didn't catch it…Spencer and Rachel both used to live in Ohio and were like best friends there. So YAY Spencer is on the way. Lol. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An update twice in one week, not going to happen very often. Haha, so don't get used to it. Unless of course someone keeps me on this schedule that has been in place anyway. That isn't important. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

"Ashley!!!" Mouth called as he grabbed his keys out of his room.

"Yeah?" She responded sticking her head out of her bedroom door.

"Rach and I are leaving. You're going out with Peyton, right?"

"Yeah I am. Where are you going?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We have to be somewhere later on though. You going to be ok? Or do you want to come with?"

"I'm not four years old anymore. I'll be fine."

"Ok I was just checking. I'm leaving you a house key on the kitchen counter, so don't forget it on your way out or you'll be locked out."

"Unless you want to get stuck with Peyton all day." Rachel said coming up behind Mouth and winking at Ashley.

"I wasn't flirting with her." Ashley said glaring playfully at the girl.

"Yeah yeah sure you weren't. We're gone. Have fun on your date." Rachel said as she and Mouth turned and walked down the hall.

"Thanks you, too." Ashley said not thinking about what she said. "It's not a date," she yelled after them as they walked out of the house laughing. She turned away from the door to check out her appearance in the mirror. _It's not a date. And I wasn't flirting with her._ She thought with a heavy sigh. _I don't need anymore girl drama._ "Do not flirt with her." Ashley said looking at herself in the mirror.

A few minutes later the door bell rang. Ashley grabbed her purse of the dresser and ran to the front door.

"Hey," she greeted the tall blonde with a big smile as she opened the door.

"Hi. You ready?"

"Yeah." Ashley said as she closed the door behind her. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could walk around town." Peyton said earning a weird look from Ashley. "Unless you don't want to walk?"

"No no walking is fine. It's just that no one ever walks in L.A." Ashley said as she made her way down the side walk leading up to the front door.

"Well I promise not to make you walk far; Tree Hill is a small town." Peyton said as she caught up. "But if you get too tired I'll just give you a piggy back ride." She said as she glanced down and smiled at the shorter girl.

"Well I might just take you up on that." Ashley said smirking up at the girl. "So where are we off to first?"

"I'm actually not sure." Peyton said with a light laugh. "You already saw the river court. Something tells me you won't be interested in the school or the basketball gym. So that leaves the Mall, Karen's and Tric, my club."

"You're right about the school and the basketball gym. Not really a fan of malls either."

"So I guess that leaves the best place in town besides my bedroom."

"A lot of people make visits to your room?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I um…I didn't mean it that way." Peyton said blushing.

"Sure you didn't" Ashley said laughing.

"So how hare you liking Tree Hill so far?" Peyton asked turning toward Karen's and Tric.

"It's cool. I mean I've only been here a few hours."

"True. So this morning when I called I could have sworn I heard Rachel. You know her?" Peyton asked as they walked side by side.

"Mouth's girlfriend? No I just met her this morning."

"Whoa…Mouth's what?" Peyton asked looking at Ashley like she was crazy.

"Please don't tell me that was supposed to be a secret." Peyton looked at her and smiled innocently. "Shit. Please you can't tell them I told you or anything. Mouth would kill me."

"It's cool. I won't tell. I'm just surprised I haven't noticed it before. Do you know why they're sneaking around?"

"Um not exactly they said something about Brooke and Rachel not being on the best of terms. So I gather that Brooke would probably make it hard on them." Ashley said looking down at the grown trying to hide any sign of hurt that might be in her eyes.

"Yeah that makes sense. Brooke has a tendency to make Rachel's life hell." The girls walked a long. The day was nice. The sun was out and there was just enough of a fall breeze to make it comfortable outside. "So this is Karen's" Peyton said when they reached the small store front café.

"It's cute." Ashley said looking at it obviously not getting it.

"It has the best food in town." Peyton clarified. "And Lucas's mom owns it. She's like a second mom to most of us." Peyton said opening the door for the shorter girl.

"Lucas…that's Brooke's boyfriend, right?" Ashley asked as she looked around the small café.

"Yeah that's right." Peyton looked at the girl for a minute then smiled. "So are you hungry?"

"Not exactly."

"Ok good. We can go around back and I can show you Tric."

"It's around back?"

"Yeah Karen owns it but lets me run it." Peyton said leading the way to her first love. "So this is it." Peyton said opening the door with a proud smile on her face.

"Wow, this place is amazing Peyton." Ashley said looking around in awe of the club. "It kinda reminds me of this place back home, called Grey."

"Mine is better though, right?"

"Of course it is." Ashley said with a laugh.

Peyton put on some music then sat down at the edge of the stage letting her legs hang freely. "You know Brooke don't you?" She asked catching Ashley completely off guard.

"Huh? What? Where did that come from?" Ashley said blown away by the randomness of the question.

"Nowhere. It's just a question." Peyton said giving Ashley an innocent smile. "And don't try to lie. Even though it didn't seem like it, I noticed how she was acting all weird around you. I saw the way she was talking to you when you guys were by the cars. Brooke only gets that way when she knows the person she's talking to."

Ashley stood there looking at Peyton her mouth wide open, totally shocked that the blonde was able to read all of that. But more than that she was shocked that the girl had called her out on it and she didn't care. Ashley always cared when someone tried to pry into her business…but not this time. "Yeah I know her." Ashley answered sitting beside the other girl. "We met over the summer while she was in California."

"Really? She didn't really mention meeting anyone." Peyton said her words stinging Ashley in a way that she would never understand.

"We really…um…we didn't leave things on such great terms." Ashley said trying to mask the hurt in her voice. "I didn't know she lived here when I decided to come see Mouth." Ashley answered before Peyton even got the chance to ask.

"So you guys were friendly then? In California, I mean, you guys hung out?" Peyton asked looking at the new girl beside her.

"You could say that," Ashley replied not wanting to give too much away about her relationship with Brooke. "So are you two close? You and Brooke, I mean?" Ashley said getting up and looking around the club.

"Yeah, you could say that. We used to be best friends but things change I guess." Peyton answered honestly still sitting on the stage.

"Why?" Ashley asked shocking herself. She never took this much interest in anyone and at this point she wasn't sure if it was because she was asking about Brooke or if it was because of Peyton. Asking about Brooke scared the day lights out of her. She didn't want to care about Brooke Davis anymore. But what scared her even more was that she had a feeling that these questions had nothing to do with Brooke and had everything to do with a certain tall blonde former best friend of Brooke Davis.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Peyton said trailing off not sure if the girl really wanted to know.

"I really want to know." Ashley said seriously as she turned around and looked the blonde in the eyes.

"I'll give you the short story." Peyton said with a winning smile. "Girl," she said pointing at herself, "met boy. Was scared of getting into a relationship with said boy even though she totally liked him. Then girl's best friend, Brooke, decided that she liked boy too and started sleeping with boy. Well then boy decided he didn't like the best friend as much as he liked the girl then kinda cheated on Brooke with girl. Then girl and boy dated for a bit. Then girl realized that her friendship with Brooke was more important than the boy so she ended things with him. Two weeks later Brooke started dating boy again. Just to break up with him before summer then turns around and gets back with him after summer and is currently involved with boy. Now Brooke and girl aren't as close and Brooke has a new best friend that goes by the name Haley."

Ashley stood looking at Peyton trying to absorb all the new found information. "Damn and I thought I had drama." Ashley said with a smile when she finally spoke. "So what does 'girl' do now since she's down a best friend?"

"I throw myself into the club, really. Plus I still hang out with them. It's just not the same as it was."

"I totally get that." Ashley walked over to the wall that said all the past performers to play Tric. "I can't believe you got all these people to play here." She said as she looked at the wall in awe.

"I'm just good like that." Peyton said now standing beside Ashley causing the shorter girl to jump.

"How'd you do that?" Ashley asked referring to being snuck up on.

"Like I said, I'm good like that." Peyton said giving the girl a playful wink.

"I'll bet. So what now?"

"I don't know. We could walk around some more. It is really nice outside."

"Works for me." Ashley said and with that the girls left Tric. They walked around down town Tree Hill for a little bit then walked along the river front. "We could go back to Mouth's if you wanted?" Peyton nodded her head in agreement and the girls back toward Mouth's. Once they reached the front door Ashley opened her purse. "Shit!" She exclaimed slamming the purse shut.

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"I left my key sitting on the kitchen counter and now I'm locked out." Ashley said obviously annoyed.

Peyton thought for a moment then spoke. "Well…I guess we could go to my house. I know you've been dying to get in my room all day." Peyton said teasingly.

"How'd you know? I thought I hid it so well." Ashley joked back.

"I'm good like that."

"So you keep saying. I might let you prove it at some point." Ashley said with a wink as she trotted back down the sidewalk. _ASHLEY DAVIES!_ _She thought scolding herself. Stop._

Peyton laughed a little then jogged up beside her. "This way short one." Peyton said heading toward her house.

"Hey Pey," Ashley said after a few minutes of walking in a comfortable silence. Peyton didn't say anything but looked at her to let her know she was listening. "I think my Californian self is getting tired of walking." She said giving the taller girl a sweet but mischievous grin.

Peyton stopped dead in her tacks. "You've got to be kidding me." Peyton said sensing what was about to come next.

"And well you said if I got tired you'd give me a ride." Ashley said having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Oh my gosh." Peyton said with a laugh as Ashley gave her a look that told her she wasn't going to get out of it. "Fine hop on." Peyton said moving in front of the girl and bending her knees a little bit to make it easier for her to get on.

"Thanks Peyton." Ashley said her mouth right next to the other girl's ear. _Oh God._ Peyton thought feeling Ashley's warm breath on her cold skin. _This is not good._

"Uh huh. You're welcome." Peyton said snapping out oh her thoughts. Peyton carried Ashley the rest of the way to her house. "I can't believe I actually did that." Peyton said as she entered her house.

"Neither can I." Ashley laughed still perched on Peyton's back.

"You plan on getting off anytime soon?" Peyton asked.

"Well…" Ashley began than stopped herself before she said something very inappropriate. "I don't think I could make it up stairs. So I'll just ride." Ashley said a smirk in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me." Peyton said with a laugh making her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. Peyton opened her door then walked over to her bed. "There ya go princess," she said turning around with her back toward her bed and dumping Ashley.

"Thanks," Ashley said between laughing.

"You're welcome." Peyton said smiling down at the laughing girl.

"I love you're room." Ashley said once she calmed herself and looked around.

"Thanks," Peyton said walking out of her closet with a record. "Check this out," she said handing it to Ashley.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bitch!!!" Brooke yelled as she slammed her laptop closed.

"What happened?" Haley said running into the bedroom of their apartment lips gloss in hand.

"Nothing," Brooke huffed.

"Uh…o-k then." Haley said giving the girl a weird look. "Since nothing is wrong you should get ready. Nathan and Lucas will be here in like 45 minutes."

"Fine. Just let me take a quick shower." Brooke said bitterly as she got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"You do that." Haley said then winced as she heard the bathroom door slamming. "What the hell?" Haley questioned the empty room making her way over to the lap top still on the bed. She opened it to see Peyton and Ashley laughing on Peyton's webcam. "Stalker much, Brookie?" Haley thought out loud. This wasn't the first time she had found Brooke watching Peyton's webcam since the fallout from Lucas. _I wonder which one of them earned the title of bitch today?_ She thought becoming more amused by the whole situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Drive faster, Mouth." Rachel said looking at her watch. "We're going to be late."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Rach. If we get stopped we'll be even later."

"You're right." She said giving up not wanting to fight with him. The couple pulled into the airport parking lot about ten minutes later. Rachel had thrown off her seatbelt and jumped out of the car before Mouth had the chance to turn off the engine. He laughed at his girlfriend's antics as he watched her run off toward Spencer's gate.

He made his way into the airport at a normal pace and found his girlfriend hugging Spencer.

"I missed you so much," Spencer gushed after the girls released the death grip they had on each other.

"I've missed you too." Rachel replied as she linked their arms and led them toward baggage claim. However Mouth had beat them there and already had Spencer's luggage.

"Is this all you had?" He asked gesturing toward the 3 bags at his side.

"Yeah that's it. Thanks Mouth." Spencer said giving him a quick hug.

"No problem." He said as he grabbed the bags and started walking toward his car. "So Rachel told me that Ashley called and asked you to come out?"

"Yeah she did. She doesn't know that we all know each other though. It's going to freak her out." Spencer said with a laugh.

"Well this whole situation is starting to freak me out too." Mouth said good-naturedly. "I mean seriously what are the chances of you being my girl friend's best friend and my cousin's best friend?"

"It is kinda weird isn't it?"

"Just a bit." He said as he closed his trunk.

"So why did she need you?" Rachel said after they got in the car. "Not that I'm not totally thrilled to see you because I am. You just said something about moral support or something." Rachel said glancing over her shoulder at Spencer who was sitting in the back seat.

"Something about this chick she met this summer named, Brooke."

"Brooke?" Mouth questioned causing Rachel to crack up.

"This is too weird." Rachel said as she caught her breath.

"What? Don't tell me you guys know Brooke." Spencer asked dumbfounded in the back seat.

Rachel and Mouth nodded simultaneously that yes they knew here. "She's one of Mouth's good friends and she pretty much hates me." Rachel said.

"Oh my word. This is just too much."

"So what's her deal with Brooke?" Rachel said becoming more intrigued by the situation every second.

"I'm not exactly 100 sure." Spencer said only half lying.

"Just when you think the drama has stopped." Mouth said shaking his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley and Nathan sat across from Brooke and Lucas at a table for four in one of Tree Hill's nicest restaurants. The two couples tended to spend a lot of time together, since the girls were best friends and the boys were brothers.

"How do you think you guys will do this year?" Haley asked the boys trying to cover up for Brooke's lack of talking.

"I'm sure we'll be good. I'll guarantee that we'll win state. I mean all of our starters are returning seniors, plus Skillz will be playing this year." Lucas answered.

"He's right. We'll be unbeatable." Nathan said in agreement.

"That's great. It will make cheering for you guys a lot easier. Right Brooke?" Haley said looking at Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke said with a fake smile.

The waiter then brought out the group's meals. They ate in silence for a while.

"So what do you guys think of Mouth's cousin?" Lucas asked when he was half way through his steak. Brooke froze at the mere mention of Ashley.

"Oh um…she seems nice," Haley answered after almost choking on her lobster.

"What about you Pretty Girl? Do you think you guys will get along?" He asked giving Brooke a sweet smile.

"I don't know why?" Brooke answered not looking at Lucas. She was getting more annoyed by the second. Every time she thought about Ashley all she could imagine was the image of her and Peyton laughing it up on Peyton's webcam.

"Well, I don't know. I think it would be cool for the two of you to be friends. Plus you're hot she's hot. It's always nice when hot girls are friends." He said with a smirk causing Nathan to give him a look that said 'you're an idiot.'

"What?" Brooke seethed slamming down her fork. The last thing she wanted to hear about was how Lucas thought Ashley was hot.

"What? She is hot." Lucas said that same annoying smirk on his face.

"You know what Luke; if she's so hot go date her." Brooke yelled as she got up and stomped away from the table.

Haley watched Brooke go with wide eyes then turned her attention back to Lucas, "you really are a moron. Excuse me," Haley said placing her fork on the table and got up to check on Brooke.

"What'd I do?"

"Lucas…you just went on for about 10 minute about how hot some new chick is. Are you seriously asking what you did?"

"Well she is hot." Lucas responded the fact that he could care less was evident in his tone. Nathan just shook his head and continued to eat.

**Alright there we go. We had Peyton/Ashley hanging out, Brooke going all "stalker," and Lucas being an ass. Haha. Tell me what you think. Please?**


End file.
